


in the dark

by embraidery



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mild Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: Beau and Yasha get trapped in a cave.





	in the dark

Beau flinched as yet another drop of some unknown slime landed on her head. She instinctively looked up at the ceiling even though it was pitch black. They’d left their big bags outside, taking only weapons through this system of narrow, twisting caves, so there was nothing with which they could create light. She couldn’t relax into the dark, no matter how much she wanted to; at least she knew there were no threats in this tiny space.

 

The Mighty Nein had gone into the cave fairly spaced out, since the tunnels were so narrow, and at some point Beau and Yasha must have taken a wrong turn. They hadn’t seen or heard from the others in a little while. At one point Yasha had shouted into the darkness: “JESTER! FJORD! CADUCEUS! NOTT! CALEB!” Her shout died out quickly, dampened by the stone around them, and just as Yasha had been about to push forward, rocks tumbled down around them. They were on their own.

 

Yasha had been working steadily to move the rocks for the past ten minutes. Beau wished she could see in the dark, too. She wanted to help. She’d tried at first, but she kept pinching her fingers between the rocks.

 

"I think I will take a break."

 

Beau felt Yasha sit down next to her. Yasha's bare arm brushed against Beau’s. 

 

"Is this okay?" Yasha asked quietly.

 

"Yes," Beau whispered back.

 

They sat in silence for a beat.

 

"I'm sorry," Yasha said, just as Beau offered, "It'll be okay."

 

"What?" 

 

Beau reached over and patted Yasha's bulky arm. "What are you sorry for?"

 

"I shouted, and it might have made the rocks come down. I think it will take a long time to move the rocks. Longer than I thought."

 

"That's okay!" Beau said. Her voice was squeakier than she would have liked. The smell of Yasha, pine needles and sweat and slightly wet wool, was all Beau could think about. 

 

Yasha's hand seemed to be moving up and down her own arm in a calming motion. Beau wished she could reach over and put her hand over Yasha's. She focused on her hand and tried to pull it out of her lap one centimeter at a time. She had her hand up about halfway to Yasha's arm when Jester's voice rang out in her head, startling her.

 

_ Beau! It’s Jester! I am so sorry we lost you! We will come back and help! Don't be scared! I love you! _

 

Beau chuckled.  _ Thanks, Jester. See you soon.  _ "They're coming back," she told Yasha. “Jester just told me.”

 

"Oh good." Yasha sounded tired or sleepy, Beau couldn’t tell which.

 

"Are you okay? We'll get out soon,” Beau said, reassuring herself as much as Yasha.

 

Yasha didn't respond. Her hair brushed Beau’s skin as though she was lowering her head to Beau's shoulder.

 

"Is this okay?" Yasha whispered.

 

Beau nodded, breathless, before she remembered that Yasha wouldn’t be able to see it. "Yes. It’s more than okay." Yasha's head was comfortingly heavy and her hair smelled like her hair soap, a combination of flowers and honey. Beau secretly hoped they never got rescued.

 

“I got you,” she whispered to Yasha. 

 

Yasha’s voice was so soft Beau could barely hear it. “I know you do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm @blueandnoah on tumblr if you wanna say hi :)


End file.
